Gorecyclops (Condemned)
dragon's dogma gorecyclopsle:GIANT CYCLOPS.png|right|400px]] is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. It is a gigantic enemy boss chained to a wall. When attacked, he frees himself and picks up a giant spiked club. This particular enemy can be very difficult and time consuming as he has many potential health meters ready to make the fight continue for a while and he seems to have a high defence. Suggestions on fighting would be to jump onto his back and start by hitting the back of his neck which seems to be the most accessible high damage point on him, it is also wise to have plenty of Liquid Vim and stamina boosters so you can maintain a grappled back assault. When fighting on the ground (melee) an easy but tedious way to fight him is to keep striking his ankles and avoid his stomp, if you avoid his stomp watch out for his backwards club swing which causes massive damage and can sometimes kill you in one hit. Occasionally he will fall down backwards or forwards exposing his eye for easy hits but it is hard to do this because he recovers rather quickly. If he falls to his knees use that as an opportunity to climb on his back unhindered or shaken. Be wary casting spells as he berserks often and will often disrupt your spells, wasting your time and making you use more health/stamina items than really necessary, this is exceptionally irritating for mystic knights who rely on close range and spells. Once killed he drops many cursed loot and some other Gorecyclops specific body pieces for weapon and gear crafting. __TOC__ Information and Stats Tactics *The Gorecyclops has spiked armor that deals damage. Caution should be taken when climbing or when close to its body during battle. *The spiked armor can be removed from the body to reduce damage. *If you are a magic archer and having trouble defeating him then perhaps try this method. I left him alone and went up the circular ramps and got rid of all of the skeleton mages first. Once they were all dead I picked one of the wooden bridges and camped there. Staying there I used Exploding Arrow, Sixbolt and normal attacks to take him down from above as he cannot climb the ramps. If you happen to have a mage or sorcerer with you they may help you out a little bit but as he can't hurt you it doesn't really matter. *If using a melee-based class, always try to position your character near the prisoner cyclop's right foot. As long as your character is standing underneath the cyclops or behind the right foot, all of the cyclop's attacks will miss. *Attacks should be focused on the right foot. The prisoner cyclops always stomps twice with the left foot, which leaves a longer window of opportunity to deal damage to the right foot without being stumbled by the quakes following the stomps. *However, characters focusing on the right foot of the cyclops should possess a considerably high physical attack power. Otherwise, dealing sufficient damage to the right foot of the cyclops could become a rather tedious task. Locations *Midnight Helix Rewards *Rugged Femur *Blue Iron Buckles Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Image Needed Category:Enemy Image Needed